Pensamentos Além da Conta
by Puckinhas2s2
Summary: Por um pequeno desentendimento, Garu acaba quebrando o coração de Pucca e seus sentimentos ficam confusos, mas os de Garu vem a tona depois que Pucca acha alguém pra confortá-la. Quem seria esse alguém?
1. Um dia quase normal

_**Bem, eu disse que eu ia fazer uma fic com uma tal hist. ae mas eu n fiz, mas agora me sobrou mais tempo, e vou cumprir oq eu disse ^^**_

_**Era de uma cmm da PP, e tinha láh um topic perguntando "como você queria que o 'Pucca' acabasse?" Ai eu falei o nome dos cap q eu tava pensando, ai a Gabi fiko kerendo saber da história... Agora eu fiz (finalmente)**_

_**Affs qm se importa? Vo conta logo a história...**_

Pens. _Pens._

O restaurante Goh-Rong estava mais cheio do que nunca. Pucca estava com bastante trabalho, mas nunca exausta, só procurando seu amor Garu que estava meio que "atrasado" pro almoço (pra ele a Pucca dava de graça) mais do que ele era acostumado. Como o trabalho estava pesado, Pucca não pode ir procurá-lo antes de atender todos os clientes.

Mais de tarde, Pucca foi até a cas ade Ching pra ser se o Garu estava lá, normal pois treinava todos os dias.

- Oii Ching! O Garu ta aqui? Ele não foi pro restaurante hoje, ai pensei que ele.. - Pucca é interrompida por Ching

- Ele não veio aqui nem hoje nem ontem, mas vi ele com algumas coisas ontem no bambuzal, dá uma procurada lá :)

- Oks.

Pucca foi até o bambuzal e lá estava ele, meditando suas habilidades (como sempre). Pucca pensou bem antes de ir lá falar com ele. "_Poxa, ele deve estar bravo comigo, por isso não apareceu hoje. Mas vou lá de qualquer jeito."_

- Por que você não foi no restaurante hoje? - Pucca

- Dada me trouxe macarrão, assim não preciso ir lá mais. - Garu

- Por que vc não qr ir lá mais?

- Você sabe muito bem porque.

- Não sei não.

- Por favor Pucca, você tá me atrapalhando '-.-

- Aiwwnnt vc é tão fofo quando ta com raiva!

- Pucca, nem pen... - E Pucca pula em cima do Garu e o enche de beijinhos por todo o rosto, até que ele consegue fugir e correr pra bem longe...

POV Garu.

_Menina sem graça. Todo dia a mesma coisa não importa o que eu faça. Será que ela nunca vai entender que eu quero distância dela? Mais nada?_ Penso comigo mesmo. Eu fiquei muito exausto de correr demais. Acho que é melhor voltar pra casa, mas andando '-.- vou demorar um século.

Um pouco mais tarde chego em casa, me deito e fico pensando o que Pucca tem na cabeça, se algum dia eu ame ela e talz e talz e talz.. Menina ingênua...

Fim do POV Garu.

POV Pucca.

Fui embora até que feliz, consegui o que eu queria pra hoje, mas ainda me pergunto: pq ele não foi no restaurante hoje? Será que ele ta meio machucado? Tobe tem o ataco constantemente... mas ele sempre vence, forte do jeito que ele é... *-*

Tomo banho, janto, me deito e fico sonhando, o dia que o Garu vai finalmente ver que ele me ama..

Fim do POV Pucca.

Quando o novo dia começa, Pucca fica as 1001 curiosidades pra saber por que Garu não foi no restaurante. Uma pergunta tão novata mas que deixou Pucca louca. Ela foi as pressas pro bambuzal, sabendo onde encontrá-lo. Quando chega lá, ele estava ali, treinando como sempre esteve, mas ela agora estava meio confusa.

POV Pucca.

Eu devo perguntar? Eu devo agarrá-lo de uma vez? Eu talvez deva ser meio diferente hoje? Aii não sei, talvez ele não queira me responder, igual ontem, será que eu pergunto? Ta! Vou lá..

Fim do POV Pucca.

Pucca foi de fininho e, mesmo a percebendo, Garu não saiu do lugar em que estava. Quando ela pegá-lo pelas costas, ele já a percebe.

- De novo, Pucca?

- Hehe, como sabe que sou eu?

- Sempre é você, toda hora...

Pucca sem entender o que ele quis dizer, ela senta ao seu lado. Ele fica só olhando pra ela com um olhar de raiva, mas ela desvia o olhar. Ele dá uma risadinha tão baixa mas Pucca o ouve.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada. É sempre me ataca quando nesses casos...

- Hehe, não é sempre assim..

- Ahh tenho certeza que é sim.

Pucca ainda tenta entender o que Garu estava querendo dizer a ela. Mas ela não consegue o entender. Quando ela abre a boca pra falar, ele a interrompe (denovo)

- Você não iria me perguntar nada?

- Como assim? Como você sabe?

- Eu te conheço, Pucca! Sei que você quer saber de alguma coisa.

_E agora? Será que eu pergunto ou deixo passar? Afinal pode ser uma duvida besta, só por que o Dada trouxe o macarrão pra ele ontem e que ele não vai mais ao restaurante? Talvez seja pra ganhar tempo pro treino, ou quem sabe até que sobre algum pra mim! Mas eu nunca vou saber se eu não perguntar. Ta bom, aqui vai! _- Garu, eu...

- Olha Pucca, se for por ontem, é melhor que você nem queira saber.

- Como você sabe que eu...

- Olha, é melhor a gente conversar bem sobre isso, vamos lá em casa.

_**Bem, esse ai foi uma entrada... Qm quiser saber os cap acessa lá a cmm Oficial da Pucca... facin de acha, ai lá tem o nome dos cap.**_

_**T++**_


	2. O que foi que eu fiz?

**Beim, essa é a continuação (qualquer um sabe aushauhs) **

Pucca e Garu chegam na casa, entram, sentam e começam a conversar.

- Bem, por que você não quer ir mais ao restaurante? - Pucca

- Pra ter um tempo mais, livre, tipo sossegado, sabe...

Eu sabia, eu sabia! Agora saber por que desse tempo... - E por que voc...

- Pra poder treinar um pouco mais...

- Mas você treina quase toda hora..

- E sou interrompido também quase toda hora, sabe, ja tentei parar...

- Sei, é o Tobe, néh? Deixa que depois eu dou um jeito neles.. Por que você não podia arranjar um tempo só pra mim?

- Nem tanto, Pucca, nem tanto... Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo **mesmo** pra ficar um pouco com você, e é por isso q...

- Ahh você podia dar um tempo nisso também, não é?

- Espere um pouco, eu ja volto.

Garu foi até a cozinha e pegou uma caixa azul claro, fechada e entregou-a a Pucca. Ela a abriu rapidamente e viu o casaco de lã que ela havia lhe feito. Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa. "_Ele esta me devolvendo? Poxa, eu pensei que ele poderia usar no frio, depois que desse uma boa lavada, claro. Mas será que ele quer dizer alguma coisa com isso, pode ser pelo tempo só pra treinar e nada pra mim_."

- O que você quer dizer? - Pucca

- Talvez que o frio ja passou, olha Pucca eu vou tentar falar do jeito mais le... - Pucca o interrompe

- Pode ficar com você, eu fiz ele pra você..

_ Olha, Pucca, eu não queria falar disso. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu realmente **não tenho tempo **pra essas bobagens de amor, abracinho, "I love you" e sei lá o que você inventa.

- Eu nunca inventei nada, eu sempre te amei Garu, desde que eu te conheci!

- Pucca, eu quero que você pare com isso. Eu não quero te magoar. Eu acho.

- Mas Garu, como eu poderia ficar longe de você? Me fala, por que você esta falando isso tudo? Você não precisa ficar treinando 24hrs por dia! E mesmo assim, como eu te atrapalharia?

- Você sempre me persegue, sempre me dá esses seus "beijinhos" que eu simplismente odeio... só por isso...

- Poxa, não precisa falar assim, Garu!

- Claro que precisa, quantas vezes eu ja te disse isso? Mas acho que você sempre pensou que eu queria ser tal de "dificil" com você, mas nunca menti.

- Você deve estar brincando, pois se não fosse eu talvez você nem estaria vivo, quantas lutas você ja poderia ter perdido!

- Todas que você me atrapalhava, néh?

- Nossa, mas precisa falar desse jeito? Se você me odiasse tanto teria fala...

- Olha, você sempre com isso me irrita, e eu não quero saber mais dessa perseguição, e espero que você nunca mais nem tente fazer isso denov, e quem sabe eu até posso te...

- Não quero saber, Garu! Você sempre soube que tudo o que eu fazia é por que eu te amava!

- Então que tal parar com isso?

- Eu não posso parar! Não posso controlar isso!

- Se me ama mesmo, me faça um favor : **nunca mais corre atras de mim, nunca mais me beija ou abraça e me da um tempo! **To cheio de você...

Pucca, com aquelas palavras, sai correndo e chorando para fora, pega sua Scooter e vai a toda velocidade embora, quase não enxergando o que vinha pela frente pelas lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos, tanto que não viu por onde passava.

Garu ficou lá, sentado e parado depois de pensar bem no que disse a Pucca. Não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa, com um pouco de medo de ela nunca mais querer falar com ele, ou até mesmo que ela pudesse o atrapalhar em alguma coisa.

Quase saindo do bambuzal, Pucca para ali pra sentar e chorar quase a noite inteira, mas o que não sabia é que havia saido pelo lado errado, mas naquela hora pouco lhe importava. Ficou só ali quando ouviu algumas vozes. Pegou sua moto e se escondeu em um arbusto, quando conseguiu ver era Tobe e seus ninjas treinando.

_Poxa, por que o Garu tem que fazer isso comigo? Eu o amo tanto, se ele ao menos soubesse como é se sentir assim, talvez ele pedisse desculpas ou até nem teria feito aquilo. Talvez eu precise o dar uma boa lição pra que ele veja o quanto sou importante pra ele, mas o que? Eu nunca consigo pensar contra ele, mas eu sei bem quem pode._

POV Pucca

Caminhei até Tobe, ele correu um pouco pensando que eu ia o dar uma surra, mas quando cheguei perto fiquei parada, esperando ele se acalmar.

- P-p-pucca? O que você quer? - Tobe

- Preciso da sua ajuda, e posso lhe pagar bem, se precisar. - Eu

Ele pensou um pouco, acho que ele estava mesmo precisando um pouco de dinheiro.

- Ok, o que você precisa? - Tobe

- É sobre o Garu. - Eu

- Bem, se for coisa de love-love e talz to fora.

- Sai correndo e eu te dou uma porrada! Disse que vai ajudar, agora não foge!

- Ta bom, ta bom, ta bom... O que q eu posso fazer?

- Só me escute com muita atenção, eu ja pensei em um plano.

Fim do POV Pucca.

O dia amanheceu em Sooga e os cozinheiros quase não dormiram procurando Pucca. Haviam procurado em todos os lugares, mas nada.

- Será que ela se perdeu? - Ho

- Não, se tivesse se perdido poderia usar o GPS que a Ching deu ano passado. - Linguini

Ching entra na cozinha meio preocupada depois de ouvir parte da conversa.

- O que aconteceu? - Ching

- Pucca sumiu, ela saiu ontem de manha pouco depois que acordou, não avisou onde ia ou quando voltava, pegou a Scooter e foi bem rápido pro bambuzal. - Tio Dumpling

- Quem sabe ela tenha ido pra casa do Garu! - Ching

- Boa idéia! - Linguini

- Vamos até lá, rápido! - Ho

- Não, esperem! Quando vim aqui Garu estava á caminho! - Ching

- Então vamos esperar, hehe! - Ho

Garu demora uns 2 minutos pra chegar, e quando chega estranha um pouco quando percebe que Pucca não estava lá a esperando, depois lembrou do que tinha a dito e suspirou, esperando que ela o desculpe.

- Garu, vem aqui um pouco! - Ching

Garu vai andando até lá, pensando com medo. _É agora que eu me ferrei, Pucca deve ter contado o que eu disse, agora ja era... Agora só rezar pra que não tenha sido isso, ou eles podem até me matar por isso_!

- Pucca foi na sua casa ontem? - Tio Dumpling

- Não, e-eu não me lembro de ela ter ido! - Garu

- Estranho, ela não aparece desde ontem, tem certeza que você não a viu ontem, Garu? - Ching

- Absoluta. - Garu

- Então a melhor coisa a fazer é falar com Abyo, ou Ring-Ring, talvez até Tobe. - Ho

- Tobe! Tenho certeza que ela está lá! - Linguini

Os cinco estavam saindo, quando Pucca entra junto com Tobe no restaurante. Garu fica de olhos arregalados quando vê aquela cena.

- Desculpem pela demora, eu não sabia que eu iria demorar tanto! - Pucca

- Ahh Pucca, o que aconteceu? Ficamos preocupados! - Linguini

- Não foi nada, só... umas coisas... - Tobe

- Que tipo de coisas e por que? - Garu

- Poxa, acho que alguém levantou pelo lado esquerdo da cama hoje! - Pucca diz com uma risadinha.

- Da cama não, "Puckinha", da cama não, do chão! - Tobe dando risada de Garu

- Melhor eu ir embora, Abyo combinou comigo de nós.. - Garu é interrompido por Pucca

- É melhor mesmo, é bom que não tenha alguém pra nos atrapalhar, eu e Tobe precisamos de um tempo sozinhos. - Pucca

- Mas isso foi o que eu falei ontem! - Garu deixou escapar

- Então quer dizer que Pucca foi na sua casa ontem e você não nos disse nada? - Ching

- N-n-não, e-ela não foi, eu só... - Garu fala mas não consegue terminar, e sai correndo pra delegacia (casa do Abyo)

Chegando lá, alguns minutos depois...

- Poxa, então quer dizer que você falou tudo isso? - Abyo

- É, e acho que eu nem devia ter feito. - Garu

- Hahaha! Você tá com cíumes! Garu com cíumes! Garu com ciúmes! Hahahahahaha! - Abyo quase grita dando risada.

- Para com isso! Eu não to com ciúmes, só estou preocupado que Tobe possa fazer alguma coisa pra ela...

- Tipo dar beijinho, abracinho, essas coisas ou prender ela no cadeado e ficar dando choque?

- Vira essa boca pra lá, eu tenho que dar um jeito de eles se separarem e...

- Se não fosse esse seu negócio de honra, honra, honra, Pucca ainda estaria com você, você ja conseguiu ser um Ninja Vespa-de-Fogo, e isso ja é o sulficiente, o que você quer mais? - Diz Ching entrando no quarto de Abyo.

- Eu... Eu não sei direito, mas não sou um ninja completo, ainda me falta alguma coisa, mas vou saber quando eu o achar. - Garu

- Talvez falte alguma pessoa pra você ser um ninja, uma pessoa, um alguém ou um tudo, tenho certeza, e já até sei quem é esse alguém... - Ching

- A Ching ta certa! - Abyo

- Bem, eu... E tenho que ir embora, sabe? Tenho que meditar... - Garu

- Sobre a Pucca, tenho certeza, ciumentinho, hehehehehe... - Abyo

- Abyo, para com isso! Não to com ciúmes dela, só estou preocupado. - Garu

Garu sai correndo até sua casa, e deixa Ching e Abyo lá, só olhando ele correr e correr, e com certeza com muito ciúmes.

POV Garu

_Eu não sabia que isso poderia acontecer, ontem mesmo ela corria atras de mim, agora esta de agarra-agarra com o Tobe? Não esta certo isso, tenho certeza! Mas por que será que ela quis logo o Tobe? Talvez eu nunca possa saber disso, talvez eu nem mereça ela mais pelo... pelo o que eu fiz... Ai o que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz?_

Ouço algumas risadas atrás dos arbustos, quando vejo encontro Pucca com Tobe ali, jogando maças nos ninjas dele. Engraçado, estranho, mas engraçado. Eu fiquei ali só observando, e querendo que eu estivesse ali, no lugar de Tobe. Quando eles quase se beijam eu quase deixo escapar um "Não", mas eu tampo minha boca. Quando vejo que eles escutam eu saio correndo pra minha casa, sentindo meu coração quebrado em 1000 partes.

Fim do POV Garu.

Pucca olha pra Tobe, pega 150 reais e entrega a Tobe.

- Esse foi por hoje, consegui o que eu queria. - Pucca

- Então não preciso mais fazer esse papel ridículo? - Tobe

- Precisa sim, esse é só o começo, mas fica tranquilo, você não vai sair perdendo.

- Bom mesmo, senão...

- Senão o que?

- Eu fico quietinho, hehehehe... - Diz Tobe morrendo de medo de Pucca.

Garu chega em casa, tranca tudo, senta em sua cama e começa a chorar um rio de lágrimas e começa a falar consigo mesmo.

- Poxa, eu não devia ter dito nada daquilo pra ela, por que ela fez isso? Pensei que ela me amava, eu devia ter pensado antes de falar tantas coisas ruins pra ela. Por que que eu fiz isso, o que será que significa viver sem isso? Eu devia ter escutado ela, agora que eu a perdi vejo o quanto eu a amo, e agora a perdi, eu sou um idiota mesmo! Tudo por causa de honra, eu ja consegui o nivel máximo, o que será que eu estava procurando? Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas a ela. É, eu vou fazer isso, e é agora.

Sem que ele soubesse, alguém do lado de fora escutou cada palavra que ele havia dito, e, quando ele saiu de casa...

_**Vou deixar a continuação p/ o próx. cap.! Deixa um suspensezin no ar, hehe!**_

_**próximo cap vai ser dramático e tenso o.o**_


End file.
